As de corazones
by GSUBLIME
Summary: La historia de una apuesta que llevara a dos jovenes a su lado mas amoroso...
1. Capitulo 1

Presentacion

Los protagonistas de esta historia son Kyrum,un joven de 18 años,con leves problemas de alcoholismo y ludopatía. Tiene el pelo negro como su madre y los ojos azules de su padre,mide aproximadamente 1,70 y pesa cerca de 65 kilos. Se pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre durmiendo y jugando a la consola. Su mayor especialidad es el poker. Esta enamorado de la protagonista de esta historia,Lily.

Lily es una chica de muy buena familia,su padre es abogado y su madre es doctora,su hermana mas mayor reside en Francia con su marido,trabajando como embajadora de Japon en Paris,mientras que su otra hermana mayor esta haciendo un doctorado de física cuántica en Harvard. Tiene 17 años y esta en la misma clase que Kyrum(3º de preparatoria japonesa). Tiene el pelo teñido de rosa y los ojos de un agradable color esmeralda. Mide 1,62 y el peso es una información que no se debe dar nunca de una chica por educación,aunque sea en una historia ficticia. Parece una chica decente,cuando en realidad esconde revistas de yaoi debajo de su cama y las lee mientras sus padres no están,guardando las apariencias yendo siempre a jugar al tenis al club de campo.

La historia principal se centra en una apuesta(inducida por Kyrum,obviamente)que acabara sacando la parte mas comica de ambos.


	2. Capitulo 2

0\. Prologo

-Aclaremos entonces las condiciones de la apuesta;si ganas tendre una cita contigo,pero si gano haras todo lo que diga por todo un dia.-dijo Lily.

-La apuesta es correcta,ahora aclaremos las reglas del juego;50 fichas sobre la mesa a una sola partida,25 para mi y 25 para ti,y se decide con un todo o nada y con arbitro imparcial.-Aclare.

Cojo mis 25 fichas,Lily coge las suyas,apuesto mis 2 iniciales,ella me sigue,el arbitro reparte 2 a cada uno.

Dos reyes,picas y corazones. Pareja,lo veo y añado otras 2 fichas al bote. Lily toca 2 veces la mesa,señal de que pasa.

El arbitro descarta una carta de la baraja y descubre tres sobre la mesa:un 4,un 10 y un 7. Nada que me interese,pero subo mi apuesta a 6 fichas,me quedan 15. Lily la iguala,La quedan 17.

Otro descarte y carta nueva sobre la mesa,una J,inecesaria para mi.

Paso,Lily sube a 7,las igualo. Esto va mal,ella tiene algo y puede salirme mal la mano,pero si abandono se acabo.

Tercer descarte,y la suerte me sonríe.

¡AHÍ ESTA!

El rey de tréboles. Trio. Voy con las 8 fichas que me quedan. Lily con sus 10 fichas. Todo o nada.

Analizo. No hay 2 cartas iguales sobre la mesa y es poco probable que ella esconda una pareja como yo,por lo que podría tener como mucho una doble pareja.

Sin embargo,si ella esconde dos iguales bajo su mano… lo máximo es un trio… y la carta mas alta es un rey. Si tiene un trio no puede igualarme…

Yo gano.

-Trio de reyes,lo siento Lily pero me temo que yo gano…

Descubre sus cartas negando con la cabeza. As de picas y reinas de diamantes.

10-J-Reina-Rey-As

Escalera real.

Hija de puta.

-"Escalera real,lo siento,Kyrum pero me temo que yo gano"-dice copiando mi tono de voz.


	3. Capitulo 3

1\. Pagar el precio

Viernes 19 de Junio,despierto con una mala sensacion,debido al dia que se me presenta. Rememoremos.

Perdi una apuesta al poker y ahora soy esclavo de la chica que me gusta por todo un dia por culpa de confiarme con un inútil trio ante una escalera real.

No tengo mas opción.

Desayuno,me visto y me aseo. Cojo mis cosas y me dispongo a salir. Mi teléfono comienza a sonar. Es Lily.

- _"Escucha,hoy no entres directo a clases,quiero que me esperes a la entrada del instituto"._

-De acuerdo,pero puedo preguntar el porque.

 _-No,y otra cosa mas. De ahora en adelante quiero que me respondas al final de cada frase añadiendo "mi ama"._

-Estaras de broma.

- _Si no lo haces,dire a todo el mundo que tomaste mi virginidad y que lo hiciste disfrazándome de colegiada._

-Esta bien,esta bien,hare lo que tu digas… mi ama.

 _-Y no llegues tarde,perdedor._

Y dicho esto me colgó.

-Hoy va a ser un dia muuuuy largo…


	4. Capitulo 4

2\. Comienza la apuesta

Llegue al instituto 10 minutos antes de la hora de entrada. Lily me esperaba en la puerta.

Temiendome lo peor me acerque a saludarla.

-Buenos días,ya estoy aquí… mi ama.

-Llegas tarde,me has hecho esperar. Como castigo limpiaras mis zapatos con la lengua.

Debía estar de broma

-¿No crees que eso es un poco cruel?-me lanzo una mirada furtiva para que terminase mi frase-mi ama.

Se puso a pensar un poco,suspiro y me dio ordenes.

-Tal vez sea muy cruel,por esta vez pase,pero a la próxima no sere tan magnánima. -suspire aliviado-Bien,ahora tu primera tarea hercúlea:no me apetece subir escaleras hasta nuestra clase,asi que quiero que me cargues a caballito hasta el aula.

-Vale,no hay problema,parece fácil… mi ama.

Eso es lo que yo pensaba,para nada me lo iba a poner fácil. Segun se subió,empezó a actuar como una niña pequeña diciéndome cosas como "arre caballito" o "mas rápido". La cosa no acabo ahí;aparte de convertirme en objeto de burlas de mis compañeros,me canso a base de desviarnos del camino con cosas como "ahí están mis amigas,vamos a saludarlas". Aun asi tuvo el descaro de desviarme hacia el servicio.

-Tengo que ir al servicio.

-Si,mi ama.

Una vez en la puerta del servicio,la baje de mi espalda para que entrase.

-¿Qué haces?Te he dicho que no quiero andar,llevame hasta el inodoro.

-Emmm…esto es un baño de chicas,aquí no puedo entrar,mi ama.

-No es que no puedas,es que no debes,pero te estoy dando una orden,asi que obedece o mandare este mensaje por el grupo de clases.

Me enseña el mensaje,casi me da un infarto.

 _"Chicos,tengo un problema. La semana pasada Kyrum tomo mi virginadad disfrazándome de colegiada y ahora tengo un retraso con mi menstruación. No se que hacer por que tengo miedo de ir al ginecólogo o de hacerme una prueba de embarazo o de decírselo a mis padres. ¿Que hago,chicos?_

-Vale,tu ganas.

La vuelvo a cargar sobre mi espalda,me acerco al inodoro mas cercano,levanto la tapa y la siento.

-Bajame las bragas.

-Mi ama,¿Qué os habeis fumado?.

-No me apetece agacharme. Cierra los ojos y bajame las bragas.

-Oh,por dios… -cerre los ojos y empece a buscar entre sus piernas las dichosas bragas-por favor,que no entre nadie,por favor,que no entre nadie…

Segui buscando las dichosas bragas,hasta que…llego el momento fatídico. Tomo algo que tiene una textura de tela,pero analizo un poco y noto que es como unos labios o por lo menos eso quería que fuesen…

-¡AH!-exclamo Lily de repente-no toques ahí,pervertido.

-Lily… ¿Qué es lo que estoy tocando exactamente?.

-Eso es mi…

Retire mis manos tan rápido como pude,agarre las bragas por su cintura y se las baje. Una vez echo esto,Sali de allí mientras Lily hacia lo que tenia que hacer.

-Pervertido.

-Ha sido un accidente.

-Pervertido.

-¡Tu me has obligado a hacerlo!

-Pervertido.

-Hpfmmm…

-Si te quedas ahí escuchándome no puedo hacerlo,sal a esperarme en el pasillo.

-Casi que mejor… mi ama.

Salio a los 2 minutos,se subió a mi espalda y me dio la orden.

-Vamos a clase.

-Sin mas desviaciones,por favor.

-De acuerdo,vamos a clase.

-Si,mi ama.


	5. Capitulo 5

3\. Ridiculo

Directos a clase,sin ninguna desviación mas. Yo creo que por el accidente del servicio,Lily seria menos exigente con sus ordenes y pediría cosas mas normales. Obviamente me equivocaba.

Cuando llegamos a clase,el profesor aun no había llegado,pero todos mis compañeros miraron hacia el idiota que cargaba a la chica guapa. Las chicas cuchicheaban y los chicos me miraban con envidia.

Deje a su Lily en su sitio habitual,y mientras me disponía a dirigirme al mio,Lily me detuvo.

-No… hoy te sentaras a mi lado.

-¿Y que dira tu compañera de pupitre?-otra mirada furtiva-mi ama.

-Ya esta todo hablado,asi que siéntate y no reproches.

-Si,mi ama.

-Asi me gusta,que obedezcas-hizo una pausa mientras me sentaba-bien,quiero que me des un masaje en los pies,me duelen bastante.

Estaba de broma,¿verdad?.

-2 cosas,primera:¿Cómo te van a doler los pies si me has hecho cargar contigo hasta aquí?;y segunda:¿quieres que te un masaje aquí delante de todos?

-Primero:he tenido que venir andando desde mi casa hasta la entrada del instituto y segundo:me da exactamente igual,asi que masajea.

-Si,mi ama.

No quedaba mas remedio,ya que si me negaba de seguro enviaría ese diabólico mensaje. La descalce,la quite los calcetines y empece el espectáculo. Mas cuchicheos por parte de las chicas y de seguro un plan de asesinato contra mi persona por parte de los chicos.

-Vale,ya puedes parar.

-Si,mi ama

-Ahora mandale un mensaje a tu madre diciéndole que eres homosexual y quiero que me enseñes que el mensaje ha sido enviado.

No me queje,si algo pasaba luego le diría a mi madre que me habían cogido el móvil y habían hecho esta broma. Mande el mensaje y se lo enseñe a Lily. Quedo satisfecha y lo leyó en voz alta para que todos lo oyesen.

-" _Mama,ya no puedo reprimir mas mis sentimientos asi que he de confesar que soy homosexual y espero que lo entiendas."_

Todos sin excepción se rieron de mi,estaba empezando a pensar que Lily me odiaba de verdad. Mas tarde sabria que no me odiaba.

La clase de matemicas empezó normal y Lily no me pidió cosas extravagantes,me pedia lápices,borradores o sacapuntas,alguna que otra hoja cuadriculada y bolígrafos.

Este aspecto racional durante el mayor tiempo de clase no duro mucho. Casi al final de la clase,Lily se inclino hacia me oreja y me susurro una orden bastante ridícula.

Como no tenia opción,me levante y le pregunte al profesor:

-¿Profesor,uno se escribe con h o sin h?

Obviamente fue objeto de burla de mis compañeros,y según el profesor,un "bufon con serios problemas mentales".

Para mi suerte,Lily parecía haber tenido bastante durante esa hora,y no decidió pedirme mas cosas… hasta la hora del almuerzo.


	6. Capitulo 6

4\. Comida rapida

Tras el incidente en matematicas,nada nuevo había pasado hasta ahora. Las ordenes de Lily se habían vuelto normales,algo básico como "dejame esta parte de los apuntes" o "dame un pañuelo". Sabia perfectamente que no era bueno que me confiase,debía estar alerta.

Llego la hora de comer,y aunque descarada,la orden de Lily fue algo normal.

-Saca mi comida de mi cartera.

-De acuerdo-nueva mirada recordatoria-mi ama.

Tenia una comida bastante lujosa y con una pinta exquisita. Me dio sus palillos con ordenes incluidas.

-Dame de comer.

-¿Eh?

-Aaaaaaaaah…

Abrió su boca,señalando con una mano su almuerzo y con la otra su boca. Lo pille al vuelo,asi que cogí un poco de arroz y se lo meti en la boca. La verdad es que era muy mona cuanda comia.

-¡Delicioso!-dijo relamiéndose-¿quieres probar un poco?

-Claro,mi ama.

Iba a coger un poco,pero entonces me quito los palillos de la mano y cogió algo de arroz.

-Di "aaaaaah…"

-Bueno,vale… aaaaaaah…

Delicioso.

-Realmente delicioso,¿esto lo has hecho tu?

-Si,y tu almuerzo… ¿lo has hecho tu?

-Sirvete.

-Gracias.

Tomo algo de mi almuerzo,se lo llevo a la boca y por su expresión deduci que mi almuerzo le encantaba.

-Esta muy bueno.-me sentí bastante alagado-No sabia que eras tan buen cocinero.

-Gracias,mi ama. -esta vez lo dije con alegría.

Pensé que por fin iba a dejar de darme ordenes extravagantes,y sentí que por fin había una luz al final del túnel…

¡Eso es!

Ahora empezaban las clases de la tarde,y yo no tenia clases por la tarde… mi servidumbre estaba por acabar.

-Bueno Lily,ahora empiezan las clases de la tarde y como no tengo que asistir aquí acaba mi servidumbre,asi que un placer y nos vemos el lunes.

-Espera-me detuvo-tu servidumbre acaba al final del dia,asi que hoy te vienes conmigo al centro comercial.

-Pero… yo quería ir a apostar a…

-Vendras conmigo…

-¡Lily!

-… Sin reproches.


	7. Capitulo 7

5\. Compras abusivas

Una vez llegamos al centro,le pregunte a Lily que necesitaba exactamente.

-Algo de ropa nueva para verano y un traje de baño.

-¿Y me necesitas a mi para esto?

-Me vendría bien una opinión masculina. Vamos a por la ropa primero. Luego iremos por el bikini.

-Si,mi ama.

Entramos a la primera tienda de ropa que vimos en nuestro camino. Lily cogio unos cuantos vestidos y entro en un probador. Cada vestido que se probaba le quedaba mejor que el anterior. Con el ultimo que se probo parecía un autentico angel.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto-¿Qué tal me queda?.

-Eh… pues… la verdad es que todos te quedan bien,mi ama.

-Entonces me los llevo todos. -Entro al probador y se cambio,me dio los vestidos y algo de dinero. -Ves a pagarlos.

-De acuerdo,mi ama.

Mientras yo pagaba ella mando un par de mensaje con el móvil. Cuando acabamos,como no,me obligo a cargar con las bolsas hasta la tienda de lencería.

Estaba algo nervioso a decir verdad,si con los trajes que se había probado estaba tan linda,entonces como estaría semidesnuda…

Eligio un par de trajes de baños,ambos increíblemente perfectos para ella. Tuve que contener una hemorragia nasal.

-¿Crees que me quedan bien?

-Si,mi ama.

-¿Por qué te tapas la nariz?

-Emmm… es que me pica un poco.

Se volvió a cambiar y me dio de nuevo dinero.

-Solo me queda suficiente para pagar un bikini,¿puedes pagar el otro por mi?

Puso una cara tan adorable que no podía negarme de ninguna manera,además que seria una pena que no pudiese lucir esos trajes tan lindos.

-Sin problemas,mi ama.

De todos modos no fue muy caro y me sobro para darme algun capricho a mi mismo ya que estaba allí.

-Lily,¿podemos tomar un pequeño desvio a las tienda de videojuegos?

-No.

-¿Qué?¿Porque?

-Vamos a la terraza a tomar un granizado,y necesito que invites.

-Aaaarrrghhh… esta bien,mi ama.


	8. Capitulo 8

6\. Bien esta lo que bien acaba

Cuando salimos a la azotea del centro comercial,estaba anocheciendo. Habiamos pasado la mitad de la tarde de tienda en tienda. Lily fue a coger sitio en lo que yo fui a comprar un par de granizados de limón.

Me sente a la par que Lily empezo a hablar.

-Parece que tu servidumbre esta por acabar. -eso significaría que iba a irse pronto a casa. -Lo creas o no hoy me lo he pasado muy bien.

-Bueno,yo salvo por algunos momentos,también me he divertido.

Bebio un poco de su granizado y me alago.

-Eres muy bueno jugando al poker.

-Lo se,mi ama.

-Ya puedes dejar de decirme "mi ama".

-De acuerdo.

-Pero tengo una ultima orden para ti. -bebio otro poco de su granizado. -Kyrum,cierra los ojos.

Obedeci. Sentia los rayos del sol ocultándose proyectándose en mi cara. Sentia pasar el tiempo mas despacio. Me mantuve firme durante unos segundos.

Lily junto sus labios con los mios y me beso.

Y yo la bese.

Y ambos nos besamos.


	9. Capitulo 9

7\. Epilogo

Sábado 20 de Junio,sali de casa con una única dirección en mente.

Llegue a la casa de Lily con lo que tenia para ella en mi bolsillo derecho.

Llame a la puerta. No había nadie mas en su casa,asi que ella salió a recibirme.

-Hola Lily.

-Hola Kyrum. ¿Que haces aqui?

-He venido para pedirte la cita que no gane en nuestra apuesta.

-¿Y por que debería concederte esa cita?. Despues de todo perdiste la apuesta,si no,¿que saco yo a cambio?

-Esto.

La entregue lo que tenia guardado en mi bolsillo derecho.

-¿Un as de corazones?

-No un as de corazones. Lo que te entrego es mi corazón.

FIN

Historia original de GSUBLIME,Chussake,El pervertido,Compra pan o como me llamen.


End file.
